Who Am I?
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: Light itu L, L itu Light. Hah?   Mind to rnr?
1. What Happening With Me?

**Who Am I?**

**Chapter I: What Happening with Me?**

**by**

**KanaKineya**

_**Disclaimer**_: _Death Note bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya, Ryuk akan dibikin lebih cakep *dilempar genteng sama Ryuk*. Jadi, Death Note_

_Punya Penciptanya, donk! masa punya saya? *plakk*_

_**WARNING**_: _Tidak dianjurkan Untuk Ibu Hamil._

Suatu Siang, kamar hotel L, tempat penyelidikan kira

Cowok berambut coklat madu itu lagi serius ngeliatin layar komputer dihadapannya. Ngapain tuh orang? Donlot lagu Justin Bieber di album My World 2.0.

"Sedang apa kau, Light-kun?" L sedikit mengejutkannya

"Gak ada. Gak ada. Sumpeh." Light sepertinya malu ketauan kalo dia ngefans ama JB.

"Oh. Nge donlot lagunya JB, toh. Light –kun ngefans ama JB,ya?"

"Oh. Pasti! Dia itu,ya udah ganteng,keren,suaranya apalagi senyumnya itu cute banget! Kkyyaaaaaaaa!" Light berkata dengan OOCnya. L masang tampang EH-GAK-ELIT-BANGET-SIH-LO

"Kenapa, L? Kamu gak suka?"

"Nggak! Apa-apaan dia? Dia seakan mencoba menandingi kegantenganku,Light-kun. Mana Cebol! Suaranya kaya cewe! Aku gak suka. Eh, Light-kun gak elit banget, sih? Masa 'Kyaaaa!'?"

Light duduk dipojok ruangan ngedenger L yang udah ngehina dia dan idolanya. Lah si L? Cuek aja seakan bilang "mau mati, lo? Mati aja!"

L terus memelototi berkas2 penyelidikan Kira yang ada di depannya sambil memasukkan 6 cube gula kedalam cangkir teh. Ia meraba-raba meja didepannya. Dan! TIDAK ADA CAKE! OEMJI! (ah, lebay kamu, Author)

"Watariii! Guk guk guk! Kemari! Guk guk guk ! ayo lari lariii.." L manggil Watari dengan Durhaka.

"Weeyyy.. Whats up, mament?" Kayaknya watari itu orang tua gaul yang tahan banting

"Ambilin cake aku, donk!" L mulai memerintah Watari dengan durhaka.

Inner Watari "Kerjaan Lo nyuruh2 gue mulu! Gak perhatian amat lo ke gue! Gue kutuk jadi iPod tau rasa,lo!"

Soalnya kalo ngutuk jadi batu gak bakal ada gunanya.

Watari membawakan cake ke meja didekat L.

"Gak puasa?" Light heran

"Nggak" jawab L pendek

"Kenapa?"

"Biasa. Lagi 'Libur'"

"Ooo..."

Dengan borgol ditangannya L mencoba meraih cake itu. Tapi, kepalanya terbentur dengan kepala Light yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Dengan sundulan kepala ala Carles Tuyul, ehm, Bukan, Puyol, L terhempas ke Lantai.

"a.. aduh. Sakit. Sial." L meringis kesakitan. Kepalanya telah mengalami gaya sentuh 66 newton dengan kepala Light. dan seperti kata guru Fisika, Aksi menimbulkan Reaksi. dan gaya sentuh tiap benda itu sama. Eh, letakkan genteng itu! jangan lempar-lempar saya! . Aksinya, Light membenturkan kepalanya. Dan reaksinya, Benjol dikepala mereka berdua.

Maap. Saya teringat sama pelajaran fisika. Maap

L bangkit lagi. Light masih terus memegangi kepalanya. Sakit.

"Ryuuzaki, aku harus segera pulang." Katanya tanpa melihat L

"kenapa buru-buru, light-kun?" tanya L juga masih memikirkan rasa sakitnya

"Nonton Captain Tsubasa, donk! Biar gaul!"

"oh. Ceritain ke saya,ya! Saya gak sempet nonton,nih!"

"sip! Bye!"

"bye!"

Light imagay, ehm, Yagami pulang kerumahnya dengan selamat sentosa setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh Anyer-Panarukan.

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM"Light masuk ke rumahnya.

"WALAIKUM SALAM, eh. Mas Light udah pulang."kata Sayu menyambut Light

"Ini beneran Mas Light? Kok, rambutnya kayak gak disisir gitu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sayu? Ini aku Mas Light-mu! Masa gak kenal?"

"Mas Light gak sekeren ini!" Sayu FGnya L?

"apaan? Gak ada yang lebih keren dariku! Jangan gila,donk!" kata Light dengan gaya Ruben Onsu.

"INI BUKAN MAS LIGHT! lagi puasa jangan boong, deh!"

"Terserah. Aku mau ke kamarku."

"Terserah."

Light masuk kekamarnya. Sudah ada Ryuk disana!

CRINGG!

"Aku beri 3 permintaan!"kata Ryuk kayak di iklan rokok yang biasa nongol di TV

"Aku bisa 5!" Rem ikut muncul dan Menimpali.

"10!"

"20!"

"100!"

"200!"

"500!"

"700!"

"1000!"

"Wakakaka.1000 bagi 2! 500, 500!" kata Rem sambil Tos ke Light. Lalu menghilang.

Maaf itu Cuma iklan. Author memang kurang kerjaan.

"Hey, kamu bukan Light!" Ryuk kaget.

"Apa? Aku ini Light!"

"Light gak punya panda eyes."

"panda eyes?" Light menghadap kaca dan bercermin

"OH MY GOAT! OH MY KAMBING! KOK, JADI GINI?" Light kaget setengah mampus. Suaranya mengalahkan Suara azan dari TOA musholla. Kedengeran satu kampung.

Mmm.. super Sekali.

Kita tinggalkan saja Light yang lagi panik kayak emak-emak kehilangan jemurannya.

Di tempatnya L.

L sedang jongkok diatas singgasananya sampai watari menghampirinya

"Light-kun kok masih disini? Gak tarawih?"

"Light? Eh, dia udah pulang kalee"

"Light-kun jangan bercanda. Kalo udah pulang yang disini siapa?"

"Hey, ini aku L!"

"Ah, terserah kau sajalah light-kun. Tapi, kenapa cara dudukmu aneh begitu?"

"apa yang aneh? Tiap hari aku kayak gini juga! Aku ini L!"

"Apa? L nggak punya rambut coklat madu. Lagian L itu mukanya bule banget bukan jepang kayak Light-kun!"

"Muka jepang? Rambut madu?" sama seperti yang dilakukan Light, Ia menghadap ke cermin dan ya u-know lah

"EH,SIAPA NIH? BENERAN AKU? AKU LEBIH IMUT DARI INI! ARGGHH! AKU GAK RELA KEHILANGAN PANDA EYES DAN RAMBUT JABRIKKU YANG MENAWAN DAN MEMPESONA ITU! BALIKIIINNNN!" L panik setengah mampus seakan-akan dia bakal dikawinin sama roger. *ih,gak relaaaaa*

Abaikan dia. Pindah ke tempat Light.

Otaknya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Kayaknya dia tukeran jiwa dan raga sama L.

"Pulang tarawih nanti aku harus ketemu L.

Dan bener. Pulang tarawih Light langsung menemui L.

"Assalamualaikum~"

"walaikumsalam~" L membukakan pintu.

"WUUUAAA... ITUKAN AKU!" teriak mereka serempak.

L menyuruh Light ke kamar hotelnya yang mewah itu

"hey, Light-kun. Balikin badan saya! Muka saya jadi jepang gini, nih!"

"L, emangnya kau pikir saya mau punya muka bule kayak gini? Apalagi sama panda eyes dan badan kurus gini. Emangnya saya mau?"

Belum apa-apa L udah mewek. "Jangan ngina gitu, donk Light-kun. Ntar saya bilang ke Watari,ni." Kata L sambil mewek.

"udah, ah. Lebay kau. Gimana caranya supaya saya balik lagi jadi Light Yagami yang Amazing kayak dulu?"

"gak tau. Aku juga mau jadi L yang menawan dan mempesona lagi."

"Ah, mana besok saya ada kencan sama Misa."

"Saya besok mau ke Wammy's house. Mereka kangen sama Roger, sih."

"Gimana, donk?" Light udah mulai bingung

"nggghh.. biar saya yang kencan sama Misa. Trus, Light-kun pergi ke Wammy's. Abis light-kun pake badan saya,sih."

"Okelah kalau begitu."Light pasrah.

"Light-kun hati-hati,ya disana."

"Semoga kencanmu dengan Misa sukses."

"DORA,DORA DORA THE EXPLORER... DORA!" Ringtone hape Light

"Light, kamu dimana? Cepet pulang! Udah malam!"

"ya. Ini mau pulang."

Pip. Telpon ditutup

"Gimana? Ibunda sachiko-mu itu nyuruh kamu pulang,light-kun."

"Kamu aja yang pulang. Kan kamu pake badan aku."

"Dadah, Light-kun!"

"Daah.. aku tinggal disini."

L, dalam wujud Light masuk kerumah.

Sepi. Mungkin udah pada tidur.

TV Yang nyala menampilkan iklan sarung Gajah Tepar itu dia abaikan.

Padahal itu iklan keren banget, loh menurut author.

"pakai! Sarung gajah tepar! Bisa untuk formal dan santai. Juga bisa untuk mengusir nyamuk, maling, marah, dan mengusir rasa dingin. BURUAAN . JANGAN SAMPAI KEHABISAN! Sarung gajah tepar, anak riang, ibu senang (?)"

Abaikan.

L mulai menjalani hari-harinya sebagai Light Imagay ehm, Yagami. Light memulai perjalanan menghadapi lika-liku hidup (lebay,ah!) sebagai L.

TO BE CONTINUE~

* * *

Gimana kencannya Light? Gimana kunjungannya L ke Wammys? Tunggu chapter 2,ya! Suka atau gak suka tolong bilang,ya. Saya kan pemula jadi masih butuh bantuan. Kritik dan saran harap disampaikaann :D

Maap kalo gaje dan abal. :)

Thanks yang udah mau baca apalagi Review ^^

* * *

Light ngobrak ngabrik lemari L.

"Kok isinya sama semua? Pantesan si L gak pernah ganti!"


	2. Aku udah gak kuat kayak gini!

Oh, Hayyy! Jumpa lagi di chapter 2 fanfic gaje, OOC, Dan gak jelas ini. Kalo merasa ragu, Klik tombol back demi keselamatan anda. Ingat keluarga anda menanti dirumah *kok jadi kayak iklan tertib lalu lintas,ya?*

Disclaimer: Death Note bukan punya saya, Spongebob juga bukan, Dora juga bukan, Power Rangers, juga bukan punya saya.

Eniwei, saya jadi bingung manggil Light sama L di fic ini jadi kita panggil saja mereka begini:

L dalam wujud Light: L

Light dalam Wujud L: Light

Warning: TIDAK DIANJURKAN UNTUK IBU HAMIL! *gak ada ibu hamil yang baca ini fanfic!*

Oke,kembali ke fanfic ^_^

* * *

_**Who Am I? **_

_**Chapter 2: Aku Udah gak kuat!**_

_**By **_

_**KanaKineya**_

"ah, Mas Light kembalii..." kata Sayu begitu berjumpa dengan L yang berwujud Light di meja makan saat mereka sahur.

"Ya. Halo, Sayu. Ini aku." Ujar L.

"Mas Light, tadi ada orang ngaku-ngaku mas Light masuk ke kamar. Aku kan gak percaya. Abis orangnya keren banget. Gak kayak Mas Light."

L terbelalak. Keren? Keren katanya? Eh, beneran, tuh? Alhamdulillah.

"Ah, ya biarin yang penting Mintz!"

Geblek banget, sih. Lo kan detektif -_-

* * *

Di tempatnya L,

"Hei, L! Kemana saja kau?" Kata Watari yang baru tau kalau L udah ada disana.

"Ya, Watari. Mana makanan kita buat sahur?" Tanya Light yang sedang mendiami tubuh L.

"hah? Memangnya kau mau makan apa? Palingan Cake sama Makanan manis yang lain. Kan sudah kusediakan."

"AKU MAU MAKAN YANG LAIN! CEPET SEDIAIN GAK? KALO NGGAK AKU PANGGIL SODARA KEMBARKU BUAT MUTILASI KAMU!"

"siapa? BB?"

"Ah, siapa tuh? Black Berry?" Setahu Light sodara kembar L bukan BB.

"Beyond Birthday, bego"

"bego? Saya bego? Saya ini orang paling Amazing di muka Bumi, tau!"

"mana katanya mau manggil BB, saudara kembarmu. Mana?"

"hah? Saudara kembar saya itu Ryan Jombang, tau!"

Watari Sweatdrop.

* * *

Waktu berlalu, Matahari merayap naik. Pagi menjelang.

Kediaman Yagami,

"Light! Bangun! Udah pagi!" Buk Sachiko membangunkannya.

"Ya, aku bangun." Kata L sembari bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku ngapain hari ini, ya?" Ia merasa harus mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Ah, kencan! Aku ingat!" Ia segera bersiap- siap

Saat membuka lemari pakaian Light..

"WTF? Kayaknya aku mesti pake jas necis yang sumpah nggak banget ini,ya?"

"mm... ya, sudahlah aku coba."

Kita tinggalkan L yang sedang dilema akan jas necis nggak banget itu.

* * *

Kamar hotelnya L, 07.45

"Mana jam weker mickey mouseku?" Light heran karena jam weker kesayangannya tidak membangunkannya seperti biasa. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding.

"Wew, super sekali. Ternyata, masih pagi. Author aja jam segini pasti belum bangun."

Yap. Bener. Kamu dapet payung yang dipake di video klipnya Rihanna.

"Aku mesti ngapain,ya?"

Hening.

1

2

3

4

"WAMMY'S HOUSE!"

Ia membuka lemari pakaian dan menemukan sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya masang tampang

(-_-)

"Kok, isinya sama semua?"kata Light masih dengan tampang (-_-)

"Gak ada yang modis dikit?" Lanjutnya

"Pantesan aja L gak ganti. Berasa gak Amazing aku make ini" Narsis amat lo!

* * *

Hari itu Hujan. L pergi ke taman tempat dia janji sama Misa dengan Angkot (disana ada angkot?). Ia duduk dengan gaya yang enggak banget itu. Semua orang melihatnya dengan tatapan IH-GANTENG-GANTENG-SARAP. Tapi, L tidak peduli.

"Light!" Kata Misa dengan senyum selebar mulut buaya.

"ya. Hai." Balas L stei kul.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Misa langsung memeluk L.

"Gue bunuh lo." Inner L.

"Aaa... Misa rindu Light!"kata Misa (sok) manis

"ya. Aku juga." Kata L tapi dalam tampang NGESELIN-AMAT-NIH-CEWEK

"aku mau balliiikkk" Inner L.

* * *

Tinggalin mereka. Kita liat Light dan petualangannya ke Wammys House *lebay, ah!*

Light pergi ke sana dengan Limousine punya L. Ia memutuskan menyetir sendiri karna gak percaya sama Watari yang takutnya Rematik.

Light memarkir Limousine itu di pekarangan Wammys House. Ia berjalan kedalam ditengah Hujan di hari itu. 2 orang bocah menyambutnya saat ia datang. Yang satu berambut merah, yang satu rambutnya putih kayak kakek-kakek.

"Abang L!" Sapa near. Bocah berambut putih tadi.

"Halo, Near! Gak tadarus kamu?"

"Udah tadi sama Matt." Katanya.

"Mana Mello?" tanya Light.

"Tepar. Gak bisa makan coklat. Kan puasa." Kata Matt.

"Kurasa dia takut sama kamu, Matt." Kata Near dengan pelan ke telinga Matt.

"Kenapa harus takut?" Tanya Matt

"Ntar kamu ngejer-ngejer dia. Ini kan bulan puasa,Matt."

Matt sweatdrop "Terserah kamu aja, deh Near. Ngaco."

"Ini bulan puasa,Matt. Gak boleh yaoi-an. itu maksudku." lanjut Near.

"Kenapa L tahan sama anak-anak sarap begini, sih?" Inner Light.

"Udah,yuk. Kita ke kamar sama-sama Mello." Ajak Light.

Saat mereka sampai dikamar Mello lagi terbaring lemas dengan anggun *lemas aja anggun*

"Bang L." Kata Mello yang baru bangun langsung memeluk Light.

"Kita semua kangen sama Abang." Eh, sumpah nulis Abang sama Mas disini bikin Author muntah. -_-

"Aku juga." Kata Light (mencoba) ramah sambil menatap 3 anak wammys house itu.

Hening

Tik. Tik. Tik.

"Ah, bunyi apaan tuh?" Kata Mello yang baru aja bangun saat 3 orang itu masuk kamarnya

"Bunyi hujan diatas genting, Mels." Kata Matt.

"Iya. Airnya turun tidak terkira. Cobalah tengok dahan dan ranting." Tambah Near.

" lihat. Pohon dan kebun basah semua." Kata Mello.

Light Sweatdrop. Geblek banget nih orang bertiga.

Setelah kunjungan itu, Light dan L memutuskan bertemu.

"L, Aishiteru." Kata Light lembut.

"Light-kun.,."

"L-chan.."

CUT! CUT TARY! EH, SALAH! CUT! POKOKNYA CUT!

Salah adegan.

"Eh, Light-kun! Aku gak kuat jadi kayak gini terus!"

"Aku juga!"

"Ketemu Misa napsu membunuhku keluar-keluar."

"Adik-adik mu di sana itu Ngeselin. Masa manggil aku Abang?"

"jadi seharusnya?"

"None! Masa Abang? None, donk!"

L cengo. Super sekali.

"Gimana caranya supaya kita balik, nih Light-kun?"

"Aku gak tau."

TRINGG!

Makhluk menyeramkan bernama Ryuk datang kepada L dan Light

Belum sempat Ryuk ngomong Light udah ngomel "MAU NGASIH PERMINTAAN LAGI? PERGI GAK? GUE BUNUH, NIH!"

"Light-kun, naik jadi 27%" kata L tenang.

"ahaha. Marah dia. Jangan gitu, donk." kata Ryuk.

"Mau balik? Hubungi nomor di bawah ini!" Lanjut Ryuk sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kebawah kayak host kuis.

L dan Light Cuma bisa bengong.

"Ahaha. Nggak, kok. Mau tau? Mau?"

"MAU!"Kata Mereka serempak. Wuih, rusak deh capslock Author.

"Kesini lagi besok kalo mau tau."Kata Ryuk Lalu menghilang.

Mereka berdua masih diam tanpa kata. Katakan saja apaa..aa..aa salahkuu.. *dilempar bata*

"There's gonna be one Less lonely girl

One less lonely girl" Ringtone hape L.

"L, cepet balik. Udah mau buka."Suara Watari dari seberang

"Ya. Kalem aja,coy!" kurang ajar banget, nih orang.

"bye! Telpon rumah mahal!"

"bye!"L menutup telpon

"hey, L. Katanya kau gak suka JB?"

"Ini hape Watari."

"Hapemu?"

" kemaren." Jawab L enteng.

"Keren."Light terpukau.

"ya, sudahlah. Cepatlah bawa badanku itu pulang Light-kun.'

"Ya, kau juga pulang ke rumahku,ya!"

"pasti."

"Besok ke sini lagi."

"ya."

Perjumpaan mereka berakhir.

**TBC~~ **

**(Tuberclosis)**

* * *

Author's Note:

Waaa~~ gaje, ya? ini saya udah apdet kilat, loh. Sesuai yang banyak diminta di review. Sebenernya chap ini udah selesai sebelum publish disini, sih. *digebukin* cuma sayanya aja yang malas. Sesuai Motto saya yang sekali bilas (?) "Malas itu Hidup, Hidup Itu Malas" ah, nggak. Bercanda, kok XD

Eniwei, udah ada belom yang bikin cerita kayak gini? Ada atau nggak. Saya gak pernah nyontek ide orang. Jadi kalo ada yang sama itu Nggak sengaja. oke? ^^

Waa, saya lupa ngucapin ini di chap.1.

Selamat berpuasa~~ :D

With Smile and Happiness,

KanaKineya ^_^


End file.
